


happiness

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Family, Fluff, M/M, parentingshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness

**Author's Note:**

> 27/30. I wanted to write some happy feel-good parentingshield.

Thorin smiled as he watched his pebble, energetically wriggling over a quilted blanket spread on the top of a hill outside the Mountain, throwing their flailing limbs about, gurgling happily.

 

‘You look happy,’ Bilbo said, flopped down onto the other side of the blanket, their pebble bracketed between the two of them. He was looking at Thorin, smiling. One of his hands was held in their pebble’s firm grip. Bilbo’s whole demeanour radiated content.

 

‘I am,’ Thorin said, his heart full. He hadn't dared to dream of this, hadn't let himself think on such things during the Quest or the long years after the fall of Erebor for his life had not been his own, as he'd devoted it to his people.

 

Yet now here he was, with Bilbo,  _ his One _ , at his side and Mahal had blessed them with a pebble of their own. And had preserved the lives of his bright young nephews, who were now coming up the blooming hill with Thorin’s own dear sister. The three were all smiling and chatting happily. Alive.

 

Life was good.


End file.
